


Another Soulmate AU (That No One Asked For)

by LastWeeksAlcohol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastWeeksAlcohol/pseuds/LastWeeksAlcohol
Summary: Alternatively, the Jury Duty meet 'cute' AU that no one asked for.The rules are simple. The younger soulmate is born with a name, and when the younger is born a phrase will appear on the elder. This phrase may change but will be the first thing your soulmate will say to you.First chapter is a prologue.WIP





	1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

Everyone was either born with a phrase or a name on them, it depended on whether you were younger or older than your soul mate. If you were older than your soulmate you would be born with a phrase and if you were younger you would have their name on you. Phrases could change, often did as a matter of fact, however the names never would. Who your soulmate would never change, only what they would say to you. This had started a tradition with people, the first thing you would say to anyone was typically a proper introduction so that your future soulmate would know your name too. As a matter of fact it had even become something of an unspoken rule to always properly introduce yourself to keep life simpler.

'Hi my name is....' Made it easier for them to find them as opposed to a simple 'Hi' or 'Hey, nice to meet you.'

Which is why Otabek's parents were concerned when the words 'You've got to be fucking kidding me!' appeared on their son's arm when the boy was nearly two.


	2. Chapter 1A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting, part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual quotes from me as I was editing this.  
> "I'm not even sure who's supposed to be speaking here."  
> "Welcome to the shit show kiddies, population me."  
> "What the fuck even is punctuation? Who even knows? Not me apparently."  
> "Apparently my process is to write half asleep, have no clue what the hell I meant, and rewrite it all."

Yuri Plisetsky grumbled as he downed a coffee, not looking forward to having to take part in jury duty but, as Yuuri had pointed out to him, it was part of the conditions for staying in America. Being a citizen meant he had both perks and obligations. He got to study ballet under one of the greatest male ballerinas of all time, but he had to work out taxes and attend jury duty. As far as Yuri could tell it was going to a lot of sitting around and listening to people talk before, possibly, being sent somewhere else to sit and listen. It sounded like a drag.

"Yurio, you've got to hurry if you don't want to miss your train!"

"Stop calling me that, old man!"

He could hear Victor chuckle and scoffed slightly, even as he stood up and put his mug in the sink, noticing another one already in there.

"Yuuri already leave?"

"Yes, he's auditioning for his next show today."

"I know. You've been reminding me everyday for over a month. Do you honestly think there's any chance he won't fill in all of the parts?"

"Absolutely not, of course he will!"

"Then shut up, I have to go anyway."

"Have fun!"

"Yeah, sure."

Getting to the court house was a crowded mess, Yuri nearly missing his train because it was hard to get through the crowds of people. Yuri hated the subway crowds, especially when confined in a confined subway car, but he didn't have a choice. Taxis added up after a while and he knew driving in New York would be even worse than putting up with public transportation. So he put his music on as loud as he dared and stood with his back against the divider, having learned his lesson after getting his ass groped on his first trip on a busy train alone. Then, after confronting him, the man had the guts to act like it was his fault. Yuri had felt pity for whoever was that guys soulmate, unless he was one of the rare ones who didn't have a tattoo.

Yuri always kept his on display when he could. Not to be a useless romantic like Victor and Yuuri were, in fact Yuri often wanted to gag when he saw them together; often it was like the rest of the world didn't exist to them. He could even swear the air around them tinged pink while they talked about their undying love for each other. Yuri didn't want that kind of relationship but he was curious about who Otabek Altin was. Who could possibly be perfect for him? He was a messy ball of anger and impulsive decisions so whoever it was had to have the patience of a saint or they would be at each others throats constantly. Then again, soulmates didn't always work out perfect, his parents were proof of that.

Once he got to the right stop he forced his way out of the car and to the street, taking a moment to breathe in the less crowded air. It wasn't perfect but it was a step up from the stale piss, sweat, and alcohol smell. How people romanticize the entire city in general was beyond him, it wasn't sweet and rose colored. He loved it anyone, thankful that, as much as they annoyed him, he could live with Yuuri and Victor in a nicer area.

Once he felt a little more at ease he walked the few blocks to the court house and signed himself in. He was given a few sheets of paper and told to fill it out and take a seat, Yuri realizing he was in the last time slot since the room was already crowded.

"I'll be calling the first panel now," a stout woman asked, Yuri zoning out as he filled out his paper work.

The woman droned on for a minute before calling out a name that got his attention.

"Otabek Altin..."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Yuri jumped to his feet.

"Is there a problem sir," the woman asked.

"Are you...?" Yuri eyed him suspiciously.

"Otabek Altin," the man said, eyes drifting to Yuri's arm to see the tattoo there.

Yuri eyes the man once again, taking in his features.

'At least he's hot,' Yuri thought to himself.

The man was a few inches shorter than Yuri, but was built wider and looked like he worked out regularly. He looked firm, with dark hair that looked soft and calming brown eyes that made Yuri feel like it was a little easier to breathe.

"Gentlemen?"

"I'm sorry ma'am," Otabek said smoothly. "I think he's my soulmate."

"Oh, my," she said, a little flustered. "What an odd way to meet."

"I'll say," Yuri mumbled.

"Well, this is odd but it's not like it's the first time this has happened," she said. "Mr.Altin, I believe it was, if you could show me your tattoo then I could pardon you both for the day."

"Of course, ma'am."

Otabek rolled up his sleeve, Yuri's eyes widening as he realized what had happened, especially when he saw the words written clearly on Otabek's arm.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me!'

"Shit," Yuri mumbled.

"Yeah," Otabek mumbled.

"Has it been like that since it appeared?"

"Yeah, it hasn't changed since I've gotten it."

They were quiet, following the woman to fill out paperwork to postpone their jury duty a few months, the woman wishing them luck before returning to the room with the other citizens.

"I'm Otabek Altin, but I guess you figured that out."

"Yuri Plisetsky."

The two shook hands, Yur clearing his throat, before rubbing the back of his neck.

"I, uh, I guess I should apologize for making you walk around with that on your arm."

"It's alright, I can see why it would be a surprise." Otabek cracked a small smile. "Jury duty of all places."

"I guess both of our days just opened up, huh?"

"Well, if you're free we could go get some coffee."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I know a place a few blocks from here, it has the best coffee I've ever had and good pastries."

"Jones'?"

"You know the place," Yuri asked.

"Yeah, I usually go there before work as they close."

"I'm there almost every morning before practice, but that's in the mornings. You work nights?"

"I'm a DJ," he explained.

"Really? That's awesome!"

The two were discussing music and coffee as they left the court house, both a little excited to see where this was going and a lot less resentful of the court system.


	3. 1B

Otabek got out of the shower and ran a towel through his hair to dry it, catching sight of his tattoo once again, noticing the words hadn't changed. They hadn't since it had appeared when he was a baby and, to be honest, he was more curious than anything to meet the person who would actually say that upon meeting him. He had thought of several scenarios since he was old enough to understand soul mates and how the tattoos worked. The most likely one seemed to be that he would need to show his I.D. for some reason, the person checking it would be his soul mate, recognize his name and be excited.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me!'

In solid black ink on his forearm. He'd had to wear long sleeves to school because of the profanity decorating his skin despite the rather hot summers and springs. His parents had tried to get them to change the policy they had made when Otabek had shown up to school with profanity on his arm, but they had remained firm and Otabek had insisted it wasn't a big deal. College had been different at least so far, most people he knew thought it was funny and wanted to meet his soulmate to highfive them. Otabek wanted to meet his soulmate to see who curses when they finally found out who their soulmate it and why. Was there something about Otabek that made the other person curse or was it just the shock of finding a soulmate? He was twenty now, meaning his soulmate was eight teen, so it wasn't like they were old and it was a 'well finally' moment. In his experience romantics who dreamt about meeting their soulmate usually didn't curse much if at all. Was it because he was a guy? Becsuse however these marks worked they did work as far as sexual preference went, at least to his knowledge.

Realizing that he should hurry Otabek quickly pulled on a button down and jeans, running a comb through his hair. He lived within walking distance of the court house and quickly decided that walking was better than dealing with the subway, especially during the busier time in the mornings. Crowds that were hard to fight through while you were in a rush. Judging by the time he was in with the first batch of potential jurors as well, so hopefully that would give him a minute to sit and relax.

He read on his phone while he waited until the first set of instructions were read off before names were finally called. Then, it finally happened. He met his soulmate.

"Otabek Altin..."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Otabek could have sworn that he felt his arm tingle upon hearing the words, trying to figure out who had said them. His eyes landed on the blonde man and he felt his heart flutter a little.

Maybe he was a bigger romantic than he thought.

"Is there a problem?"

The man ignored her. "Are you...?"

"Otabek Altin," he offered, letting his eyes wander to where the other man's tattoo was on display, finding his name there.

"Gentlemen," the woman asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I think he's my soulmate," Otabek said, keeping his voice even.

"Oh my, what an odd way to meet," she said, eyes wide.

"I'll say," the blonde mumbled.

"Well, this is odd but it's not it's the first time this has happened. Mr.Altin, I believe it was, if you could show me your tattoo then I could pardon you both for the day."

"Of course ma'am."

He rolled up his sleeve to show his tattoo, noticing that Yuri's eyes widened when he saw the words written there.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me!'

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Has it been like that since it appeared," the man asked.

"Yeah, it hasn't changed since I've gotten it," Otabek replied.

He was thinking while the woman filled out the paperwork. He'd been on the fence about meeting his soulmate but there was something intriguing about the young man next to him.

"Good luck," the woman said before returning to the room where the others were waiting.

"I'm Otabek Altin, but I guess you figured that out."

"Yuri Plisetsky," the blonde revealed, holding out a hand.

Once they released each other's hands Yuri cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I, uh, I guess I should apologize for making you walk around with that on your arm."

"It's alright, I can see why it would be a surprise." Otabek smiled in what he hoped was a comforting way. "Jury duty of all places."

"I guess both of our days just opened up, huh?"

Otabek silently prayed he was reading the situation right.

"Well, if you're free we could go get some coffee."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I know a place a few blocks from here, it has the bed coffee I've ever had and good pastries."

'Does he even realize he's babbling a little?'

"Jones'?"

"You know the place?" Yuri perked up a bit.

"Yeah, I usually go there before work as they close."

"I'm there almost ever morning before practice, but that's in the mornings. You work nights?"

"I'm a DJ."

"Really?" Yuri perked up even more. "That's awesome!"

As they launched into a conversation about music and coffee Otabek felt himself relax.

'Maybe it really is worth walking around with this tattooed on my arm,' he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the unintentional hiatus! Too many things happened at once and, unfortunately, writing had to take a back seat. I'm gradually getting back into the swing of things and am working on editing what I already have done in the free time I do have.


End file.
